wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue/Transcript 2014 - 2018
Part 1 ---- :Scene: Image of a light blue house with a second floor, surrounded by flora. Later revealed as Liz's home. ---- ???: "Hmm, I see... Really! Wow, that must be tough." Hen: "Buckaw! (All they talk about are eggs, eggs, eggs! I'm so tired of laying eggs already!)" ???: "Then, how about you take a break and don't lay any eggs today?" Hen: "Cluck, cluck, buckaw! (Maybe I should! Today, I'm taking the day off, and I will sleep all day long!)" ???: "I think that's a good idea. You should take a rest sometimes, otherwise you'll get stressed out." Hen: "Buk, buk, buk! (That's right! Thanks!)" ???: "Buckaw! (Phew, that's a relief. I'm glad I talked to you.)" ???: "I'm glad I could help you out, too!" Hen: "Buck, buck, buck. (You know, everyone in this farm likes your conseling.)" Hen: "Cluck, buk-buk-buk. (You're really helping us to boost our morale!) ???: "Really? Thanks! I feel good to help you guys out, too." Hen: "Buckaw! (You're a very sweet girl!)" Hen: "Buk, buckaw! (Well then, I'm gonna head back to the coop.)" ???: "Okay. Have a nice rest!" The hen spread her wings and flew over to the other side of the farm. ???: "Hmm... It's tough being a hen too, I guess." As I watched the hen flying off, I heard someone call out to me. Villager: "Hey, miss!" I looked up to a voice, and there was a stranger. The man approached me, carrying a medium-sized dog in his arms. Villager: "Are you the wizardess that can talk to animals?" ???: "Yes, that's me." Villager: "Ah, just as I thought! Well, I'm glad that I found you!" Villager: "Do you mind taking a look at my dog? He's hurt, you see?" Villager: "I guess he hurt his leg, but I don't know how." ???: "Oh, no! Come inside and I'll take a look." Part 2 ---- :Scene: Inside Liz house. ---- ???: "Please put him on that table there." Villager: "Got it!" ???: "Hello, sweetie. What's your name?" Dog: "Woof woof! (I'm Connie...)" ???: "Hi Connie!" Connie kept lifting his right front leg. ???: "Aww, poor boy... Did you hurt your leg?" "Where does it hurt?" Connie: "Woof woof! (There's a thorn stuck in my right forepaw.)" "*Whine* (I think I got it when I ran into a thorny branch...)" ???: "Oh no..." Connie: "*Whine* (It hurts a lot...)" ???: "Don't worry. I'll cure it for you right away." Taking a deep breath, I rolled up my sleeves and took my wand in my hand. ???: "Here we go.." "O sacred wind... Grant us a breeze and mend this wound. Sanatio Aura!" Then, a soft wind blew into the room and lifted Connie into the air. In no time at all, the wind removed the thorn from his paw and closed the wound. The air became still once more, and Connie was gently placed back on the table. ???: "There you go! You should be fine now." Connie: "Woof! (Thanks!)" Connie placed his healed forepaw on the table and barked happily. ???: "No problem!" Villager: "Wow! Thanks a lot! I came all the way down form my village since I heard there was a lady here that could talk to animals." "Wizards and wizardesses are common here, but I've never heard of one that can talk to animals around here except you." ???: "Oh, please, I'm nothing special. I still have a lot to learn." Villager: "Hey, come on, you are amazing! By the way, mind if I ask what your name is?" ???: "Sure! My name is..." ---- :Here the player could pick a name for the main character. In Wizardess Heart Wikia, however, we will always use either her default name "Liz Hart" or "MC" that stands for "Main Character." ---- Part 3 Liz: "Liz Hart." Villager: "Liz, huh? Got it. That's a nice name!" "You know, I'd heard rumors about you in my village." "I've heard that there is a wizardess girl, who lost her parents in the epidemic disease three years ago but is cheerfully living her own life." "...and helping and caring for animals." "You don't feel lonely living all by yourself, do you?" Liz: "Well, I do sometimes, but the people here are very nice to me. They always help me out a lot!" Villager: "I see. You seem to be very optimistic and cheerful. You're a nice and strong girl." Liz: "Hehe, I'm glad to hear that!" Villager: "No wonder this village is so peaceful. It got a great wizardess like you around. Liz: "Huh!? W-Well, I don't know if I'd say I'm that great..." Villager: "Come on, don't be so humble, I'm sure you'll be one of the great wizardess one day." Liz: "The great wizardess..." Villager: "Well, I need to get going. Thanks again!" "I hope I can count on you again if something comes up. See ya!" Connie: "Woof! (Bye!)" Liz: "Take care!" The man walked out the door, carrying Connie in his arms. Liz: "*Sigh*... The great wizardess... Right." Now alone, I muttered to myself thinking back on the man's words. I turned towards the corner of the room, where there was a jug filled with water. Liz: "Hm..." Facing the water jug, I took a deep breath and held out my wand. Liz: "O power that resides within, lieft that water jug and bring it to me. Levis Pullma! Despite my grandiose magic incantation, the jug didn't move even an inch. Liz: "Hmm... Nothing's happening...?" Or so I thought, when suddenly the water jug sprouted wings and started fluttering around in the air. Liz: "Huh!? Hey, hey hey! Stop!" Water Jug: "Geh-hehehehe!" On top of that, it started laughing creepily. Liz: "Hey! What are you doing? Get down here! Water Jug: "Gehehe!" Liz: "I'm not joking! That's my drinking water for today!" Water Jug: "Geheeeeee!" The water jug just flew in circles around the room, almost like it was mocking me. Liz: "Stop thaaaaat!" Right when I said that, the water jug stopped right over my head. Liz: "That's right, just stay still-" Water Jug: "Geh-geh-geh-geh-geh!" With an insane laugh, the jug suddenly turned upside down. Liz: "What-" Then, the water fell out of the jug and drenched me from head to toe. Liz: "Oh, great..." Water Jug: "Hee!" With a final, satisfied laugh, the wings disappeared and the jug fell into my hands. It was so heavy that I almost dropped it... but luckily I managed to keep my balance, avoiding to drop the jug. Liz: "...Goodness! This is so frustrating!" I sighed after setting the jug on the floor. Liz: "No matter how hard I try, my spell just never works to anything but animals." "I keep practicing and practicing, but I wonder why my spells ALWAYS fail on non-animal things." "I really hope I'm not just doomed to never be able to cast spells on nothing but animals..." The more I thought about it, the more depressed I got. Water was still dripping onto the floor from my hair. Liz: "Well... I guess I'd better change and go get some more water." I had wrung out my hair and clothes and when I was about to change, then... ???: "Liz Hart? Is this the house of Liz Hart?" I hear a male voice from the other side of the door Liz: "Huh? I wonder who it is." I hurried over and opened the door, but to my surprise, no one was there. Liz: "Huh? That' weird..." ???: "Here! Up here! Liz: "What? There's that voice again! ???: "Hey! I'm telling you I'm right up here!" Something knocked my head, so I looked up. Liz: "Huh...?" When I looked up, there floating in the air was a... piece of paper? Liz: "Why is that paper flying!?" Part 4 ???: "How rude you are! Don't just call me a piece of 'paper'!" The paper fluttered down in front of me. ???: "Ahem. I am the Acceptance Letter from Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy!" As the paper said that, it curled back almost like being pround. Liz: "Gedonelune... The Acceptance Letter...?" As I heard the paper's words, my mind became absent for a moment. Liz: "Wait... The Acceptance Letter... from Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy?!" I finally understood what the paper had told me, and without thinking I clutched the paper in my hands. Acceptance Letter: "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Take your hands off me!" Liz: "Oops... S-Sorry..." In a fluster, I released my hands from the letter. Acceptance Letter: "Oh boy! What were you thinking, putting those wet hands all over me? I'm so wet now!" "What would you do if I got damaged and the ink started to run? Huh?" Liz: "I... I'm terribly sorry..." Acceptance Letter: "First of all, why are you all wet, anyway?!" Liz: "Um... It's kind of complicated..." Acceptance Letter: "I've brought a lot of students to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, but this is the first time I've had to take a drowned rat! Liz: "Sorry..." Acceptance Letter: "Hmph!" Liz: "W-Well... So, you are the real one... right?" Acceptance Letter: "How dare you ask me so! 'The real one'?! Of course! I'm the genuine Acceptance Letter of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy!" Liz: "So I'm not just dreaming..." ---- :Scene: Blurred Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. ---- Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. It is one of the most prestigious academies in the land, and only accepted wizards and wizardess are allowed to attend. Serge Durandal, a famous wizard and my role model, studied there in the past as well. Only students, who passed the strict judgement and are admitted to enter or transfer to the school, will receive the Acceptance Letter. I had been sending applications to the academy for a long time, but... ---- :Scene: Inside Liz house. ---- (I didn't expect to actually get accepted...) (If I can study there, maybe I'll get better at casting spells!) (Oh! And there might be cool guys there, too! What if I fall in love?!) (I might even get a chance to meet Serge Durandal! Ahh!) Acceptance Letter: "Hey! Are you listening? I can't tell when you will stop showing that stupid smile on your face!" Liz: "Er, sorry." Acceptance Letter: "Do you really think you'll be able to make it at the academy with that attitude?" (...I didn't know that the Acceptance Letter actually could speak.) (I'm not sure why, but I'm king of having a bad feeling about this...) Acceptance Letter: "...Ahem! Anyway, you depart tomorrow morning." Liz: "What!? Tomorrow!?" Acceptance Letter: "Right! So, hurry up and get ready! Now!" Liz: "Wait... I don't even know where to begin..." Acceptance Letter: "You won't be coming back here for a while. Pack everything you'll need." Liz: "All of them? This is gonna take a while..." (I hope I'll make it by tomorrow...) ---- :Scene: Exterior of Liz's home at morning, noon, night, and morning again. ---- Acceptance Letter: "Well, well. Have you packed everything you need?" Liz: "Yes!" I had filled five suitcases with stuff and managed to carry them outside. Liz: "By the way... are you sure we can carry and bring all of those to the academy?" Acceptance Letter: "Of course! Hold the one you'll need the most." Liz: "Okay..." I picked one of the suitcases and held it in my hand. Acceptance Letter: "All right! Then..." Suddenly, the Acceptance Letter started shining. Liz: "Whoa!" A bubble of light floated out from the Acceptance Letter and surrounded the rest of my luggage. Acceptance Letter: "Here we go! To Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy!" The bubble popped, and all my luggage disappeared. Liz: "Whoa! No way! That's amazing!" I walked around the spot where my luggage had been, but they were really gone. Acceptance Letter: "W-Well, this is a piece of cake for me, of course." The Acceptance Letter seemed to gain a reddish hue. (Hmm... I wonder... Is he blushing?) Acceptance Letter: "A-Ahem! Anyway, on to the next step..." The Acceptance Letter started to shine again, and this time a bubble of light surrounded my body. Liz: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's happening?" Acceptance Letter: "Isn't so obvious? You must change your clothes!" "All students are required to wear the school uniform." "Now hurry up and change!" Liz: "W-Wait!" ---- :Before proceeding, players had to pick their first avatar outfit here. ---- Part 5 Liz: "Wooow!" (Oh my... I've dreamed about wearing this uniform for sooo long!) Liz: "It's even cuter than I thought! This is so awesome!" The hem of my skirt floated up softly as I spun around in place, admiring my new uniform. Liz: "This really isn't a dream! I'm really going to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy! Heehee!" Acceptance Letter: "How long are you going to stand there fantasizing about yourself?" Liz: "Um, sorry..." Acceptance Letter: "...Anyway, this is the last step." The Acceptance Letter began to shine again, and another bubble came out. When the bubble popped, a shining emblem slowly floated down into the palm of my hand. Liz: "...!" Acceptance Letter: "That's our school emblem." "It's very, very important, so DON'T LOSE IT!" "You must always put it on the chest of your uniform." Liz: "Ye-Yes!" I hurriedly attached the emblem to my uniform as the letter said. Acceptance Letter: "That completes the preparations. Now, it's time to head for the academy." Liz: "Well, how are we going to get there? Are we gonna use one of those bubbles?" I got all excited to try teleporting, but the letter replied... Acceptance Letter: "I can't teleport humans with those! We're taking a train." Liz: "Oh... Just a train?" (If suitcases can teleport that easily, why not humans? Maybe he could teleport me, too...) I glanced at the letter out of the side of my eye. Acceptance Letter: "What's that look supposed to mean?" Liz: "N-Nothing." Acceptance Letter: "Hmph. Some nerve..." "I wonder how far you'll get with that attitude! Let me tell you something..." (It started lecturing me again...) Acceptance Letter: "...Well, we need to get going. The sun starts setting soon!" "Let us go!" Liz: "Right!" I ran after the Acceptance Letter as it started to float off. But as a soft breeze blew past, I stopped to look behind me. There I saw the house where I had lived my whole life. (I can't believe I'm actually going to be a student at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy...) (Are you watching me, Mom and Dad? I promise I'll study as hard as I can and become a competent wizardess!) Acceptance Letter: "What are you doing? Hurry up!" Liz: "Okay! Wait for me! I'm coming!" And so, I set off for Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy along with my stuck-up Acceptance Letter. ---- :Rewards: x10 Story Tickets, Elias' Classic Muffin, and boy avatar uniform of Elias, Luca and Yukiya. :From here on the player could choose any Mystery Series route. ---- Category:Transcripts